narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes
Arc names Ok, since the war is technically still ongoing I propose we add Shinobi World War to the title. The Shinobi World War arc mainly focused on the shinobi revived by the Edo Tensei so I decided to go with Impure World Reincarnation Arc. Keeping it as it is now would be implying that the war is over and that the Ten-Tails was revived sometime after the war. Unless we want to group the arcs into sagas I suggest we have Shinobi World War: Impure World Reincarnation Arc , Shinobi World War: Ten-Tails Revival Arc & Shinobi World War: Return of Madara Arc --DuelMaster93 (talk) 19:55, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :First, those names are incredibly wordy; like a Seven Word Title for an arc? Good lord. :Second, Arcs have historically been named for the major event that takes place during the arc, not the backdrop. A classic example would be looking at Dragon Ball Z. Look at the Namek Saga, which was followed by the Captain Ginyu Saga, and then the Freeza Saga. Each of these take place on Namek, yet the idea of "Going to/Being on Namek" was only important to the first part. In our case, obviously the the Shinobi World War was based around, the war. The war itself being important ended with the Ten-Tails thus the Ten-Tails Revival Arc and now that chapter has come to an end with the Return of Madara. :So basically, no we aren't going to rename these articles and shoehorn the World War into the title because by these arcs while the war is still going on they are not the "focus" so to speak.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:24, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::well first of all the dragon ball sagas are grouped into smaller groups such as the saiyan group, namek group, androids group & the majin buu group. My second option was to consider sagas. Just like in One Piece how water 7 and enies lobby are both connected to cp9. same with little garden, drum island and alabasta all linked to baroque works.Also sagas and arcs can have the same names such as the thriller bark saga and thriller bark arc. and the skypiea saga and skypiea arc. Like i said before not doing anything about would imply that the war ended. fact of the matter is that these arcs are clearly linked. The Ten-Tails revival and the Return of Madara are just important chapters of the bigger Shinobi World War. Besides, this is only a suggestion.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 21:31, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::The decision has been made. There is no need for huge arc names. The Shinobi World War may still be going on, but it is no longer the focal point of the story. Its merely going on in the background. We just got out of the arc focusing on the Ten-Tails, now we're on to Madara, so its named accordingly. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:33, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Arc's Beginning Shouldn't the arc have technically begun at chapter 655, as that is where the summary starts? KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 22:05, December 19, 2013 (UTC) : The arc begins in the chapter Madara Uchiha is Back. 567. That is when the focus shifts fully to Madara. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:09, December 19, 2013 (UTC)